


Olympian Rivals

by boydivisions, orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demigods, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Percy Jackson AU, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), allura and pidge are like sisters, allura is ace, because i'm trash, collab fic, hunk and shay are in love, implied shiro/matt, klangst, lance is very salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boydivisions/pseuds/boydivisions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Hunk are just ordinary teenagers, that is until a mythical being shows up and changes Keith's whole life. This is basically just a Percy Jackson Voltron AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend cat-bats on tumblr were chatting and we thought of a brilliant fic idea. Percy Jackson and Voltron! This is going a collab duo between the two of us! Let us know what you think!!

Keith was chewing on the tip of his pencil during an incredibly boring algebra lecture. He knew he should be paying attention but his teacher was just droning on about formulas. His eyes scanned around the room, in the end he settled on watching the clock tick closer to freedom. He only had five minutes left, then he was free to hang out with his only friend at this miserable school, Hunk. He studied the rooms of the walls for the fourth time that class, he started counting them again. He was interrupted when a blaring alarm went off, ' _The school bell, finally._ "

He shoved his notes in his backpack and flung it over his shoulder and trekked towards the door. Hunk was waiting for him outside, ' _Bless his soul._ ' He waved and smiled at his friend. He waved back and flashed him a warming grin.

"So how was algebra? Learn anything new?" He asked as he started walking down the hallway.

Keith sighed in response, "Nothing unusual, just zoned out again. I'm surprised she didn't chew me out like she usually does." He looked up at Hunk.

Hunk laughed in response, "Y'know you should really pay attention in her class, you'll need to know that stuff in the future."

Keith waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. But I can't help it, she's awful!"

His friend nodded, "Can't argue with you there."

As they made their way down the somewhat quiet hall, Hunk's crutches making the occasional squeak on the tile floor, someone nudged a little too harsh for Keith's comfort against him. He whipped his head around to see.. nobody? He shook it off as just a spur of the moment.

Keith opened the doors and they made their towards the crosswalk. Hunk leaned against his crutches as Keith pressed the button and waited for the walk symbol to appear on the screen.

Hunk pulled out his phone, ' _Probably talking to Shay again._ ' Keith thought as she tried suppressing a giggle. He really was a hopeless romantic at times.

Keith looked up right as the walk symbol appeared, Hunk still seemed out of it so he nudged him; letting him know that they could cross now. He slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and grabbed his crutches and walked alongside Keith across the street.

After they crossed they headed towards Hunk's house, they were going to study for their upcoming Biology test. Plus it was always fun hanging out with Hunk because not only did his family love him but also Hunk made amazing brownies. And they were lactose free so Keith could enjoy them.

They reached the apartment complex after a few minutes of walking and Keith couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. He tried to shrug it off but the feeling just kept coming back stronger the more paranoid he became. Hunk opened the door and gestured for Keith to come in. The building had the aroma of cinnamon and cider, Hunk's mother had an unhealthy obsession for Bath and Body Works candles. 

They both brought their bags up to Hunk's room and brought out their textbooks to study. They discussed their notes and the difference between different cells and other things until Keith _felt_ something touch him. He whipped his head around and saw nothing yet again, but he swore he could feel a steamy, hot breath on his shoulder. 

"Uh Hunk? You don't have any invisible pets that I should know about do you?" Keith asked his friend, worry clear in his raspy voice.

Hunk looked up and his eyes widened in fear. He grabbed Keith's wrist and his crutches and dragged them both out of the house and into his mom's car as fast as he could. He shoved Keith in the passenger seat and he buckled himself in the drivers seat and started the engine. 

Keith was utterly confused. First, how could Hunk walk so fast without his crutches, second, how could he even drive? And third, what the hell scared him so much?

His thoughts were quickly disrupted by a frantic Hunk pulling out of the driveway and making his way towards the street, glancing back every few moments. 

"Hunk where the hell are you taking me? What happened?!" Keith was panicking now, it wasn't everyday that your only friend drags you into a car and starts taking you to god knows where.

Hunk's voice sounded full of panic, "No time, I'll tell you when we get to the camp." His eyes focused back on the road.

"The camp? What camp? What-" He couldn't finish his sentence because something jumped on top of the car, scaring the shit out of both of the teens. Keith glanced up and instantly regretted it. He was face to face with what looked like a.. minotaur? It's horns bulged out of it's head and their nostrils were flaring. It's eyes were a very angry shade of reddish orange and it looked like it wanted nothing more than to kill anything and everything in sight.

Normally Keith would've gotten the hell out of there but they were in the middle of a freeway in Los Angeles, California. He tried to think of every possible solution to this dream, he pinched himself to the point where his arm was purple and bruised. He as snapped out of his thoughts by Hunk pressing down on the gas pedal as hard as he could, ejecting the minotaur off of the car. 

The car drifted between the traffic as they tried to get away from that thing at fast as they possibly could.

"What the hell was that thing? I-I thought mythical creatures were, well, myths!" Keith screamed. His day could not get any worse.

"Keith, I'm really trying to get us somewhere safe that will have the answers to probably everything you're questioning right now but I cannot talk while I'm being tailgated by a raging minotaur." Hunk's voice sounded panicky but he wasn't shouting, which was surprising given their current situation.

Just as Hunk had said the minotaur was slowly catching up to them, Keith gripped his safety handle for life. Hunk was flying the car down the road as fast as he could but sure enough, it caught up to them. The beast grabbed the car and flung it into the woods.

Any normal person would probably be dead by now but Hunk was anything but normal. Keith discovered that as soon as he saw him shedding his pants to reveal two goat legs. He kept telling himself that this was all just a bad dream but when he felt the pain in his head and chest he knew that this was in fact, not a dream.

He felt strong arms wrap around him, dragging him out of the upside down car. When his feet touched the ground he placed his hand on a nearby tree, trying to steady himself and his breathing. He didn't get very far as he felt his hand get dragged away into a running sprint. 

The trees blurred past his vision, the only thing he focused on was Hunk's orange ribbon buffeted by the wind. He stumbled for a little bit after the first initial shock of being dragged who knows where in the woods but soon he got the memo and ran as fast as he could. He tried to focus on his breathing but that was getting harder to do the faster Hunk ran and with how close the creature was gaining on them.

Apparently he didn't see the tree until he felt it hard on his face. He brought his hand up to feel his nose, it wasn't broken but it was definitely bleeding. It wasn't long until he was up and running again. He didn't know where he was going and frankly, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to sleep for years. 

He felt something scrape the side of his jacket and he looked down to see the minotaur right beside him. He shrieked and ran harder than he thought he could, desperately trying to get away from any further injuries. When he felt his feet off the ground he went into full on panic mode, that could only mean one thing. The beast had caught him. He squirmed, trying to get away until he heard Hunk's voice.

"KEITH! CATCH YOUR FALL AND TRUST ME!" Was all he heard before he was sent flying through the air and landing with a crash into a somewhat tall, beautiful boy with ocean eyes. The boys eyes went wide before Keith blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Come bug me on tumblr - raiiny-skiies
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
